Ich war einmal
by Sensei-San
Summary: Es war einmal ein mächtiger Mann, der im Wald ein Death Note fand und sofort erblickte er dessen Besitzer, einen Todesgott. Freunden sie sich an oder wird der Todesgott den Mann töten?


Ich war einmal ein reicher Mann. Ich herrschte über ein großes Gebiet.

Ich war kein König, aber ein Graf. Ein Graf, der seinem König treu ergeben war. Zudem war ich ein guter Freund meines Königs. Die Bauern in meinem Herrschaftsgebiet mochten mich. Ich war ein guter Herrscher. Niemand musste Hunger leiden und die Abgaben, die ich an meinen König abzugeben hatte, waren immer vorrätig. Außerdem war ich genau wie alle anderen auch ein gläubiger Mann und wusste, dass Gott immer ein Auge auf mich hat und mich genauso wie meinen König immer beschützt.

Eines Tages ritt ich aus. Allein. Denn das tat ich immer so. Nur auf diesem Wege hatte ich meine Ruhe und konnte meine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Als ich mitten im Wald war sah ich zufällig auf den Boden und entdeckte ein schwarzes Buch. Obwohl das Wort Buch zu viel war. Es war nur ein dünnes Buch mit wenigen Seiten. Dennoch hatte es die Größe eines Buches und die Seiten waren unbeschrieben. Das sah ich als ich das Buch aufhob. Meine Neugier ließ es nicht anders zu.

Und plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme. Diese kam von hinten und als ich mich umwandte erblickte ich eine grässliche Gestalt. Sie schien aus der Hölle zu kommen, so furchtbar sah sie aus. Die Stimme sprach zu mir und stellte sich mit dem Namen Riz vor. Doch konnte ich weder am Äußeren noch an der Stimme erkennen, ob es männlich oder weiblich war.

"Mein Name ist Riz. Und ich bin der Besitzer dieses Buches." sprach die Gestalt zu mir.

"Was? Dein Buch? Was macht es hier? Und was machst du hier?!" wollte ich wissen.

"Mir war langweilig. Darum habe ich das Death Note in diese Welt geworfen."

"Death Note?"

"Ja. So nennt sich dieses schwarze Buch in deinen Händen. Ich warte hier schon einige Zeit darauf, dass jemand dieses Buch findet."

"Einige Zeit? Wie meinst du das? Du bist doch gerade erst hier aufgetaucht!"

"Nein. Du konntest mich vorher nur nicht sehen. Nur jemand, der das Death Note berührt kann mich sehen."

"Du bist eine Gestalt aus der Hölle! Gott wird dich bestrafen, dass du es gewagt hast auf die Erde zu kommen!"

"Hölle? Gott? Du irrst dich, mein Guter. Ich bin keine Gestalt aus der Hölle. Ich bin ein Todesgott. Und ich heiße Riz, wie ich bereits erwähnt habe. Hast du auch einen Namen?"

"Natürlich habe ich einen!"

"So? Und wie lautet er?"

"Dane. Ich bin Graf und Herrscher über dieses Gebiet!"

"Und nun bist du auch Herrscher über das Death Note."

"Ich dachte, dieses Buch gehört dir?"

"Natürlich. Aber ich habe das Buch in diese Welt geworfen weil mir langweilig war. Du solltest wissen das es in der Welt, aus der ich komme, furchtbar langweilig ist. Weil du dieses Buch gefunden hast, bist du der vorübergehende Besitzer. Das heißt, du kannst die Kräfte des Death Note benutzen."

"Was soll dieses Buch für Kräfte haben?"

"Lies es dir durch und du weißt es."

Nachdem die Gestalt mir das gesagt hatte, blätterte ich in dem Buch und fand einige Seiten, die Pechschwarz waren und auf der in weißer Schrift etwas geschrieben stand. Ich sah mir den Text genauer an und erkannte eine andere Sprache als die meine. Es war eine junge Sprache, die ich erst seit einiger Zeit beherrsche. Diese Sprache nannte sich Englisch.

Ich entschied mich dafür, das Buch mit in mein Schloss zu nehmen und es mir dort in Ruhe durchzulesen. Vielleicht könnte ich daran auch gefallen finden. Aber eher nicht. So dachte ich zumindest.

Also stieg ich wieder auf mein Pferd und ritt zurück in mein Schloss. Die Kreatur namens Riz folgte mir und war so schnell wie mein Pferd. In der Stadt, die mein Schloss umgab sah ich mich genauer um und beobachtete die Menschen an denen ich vorbeizog. Sie grüßten mich und wünschten mir einen schönen Tag. Die Gestalt neben mir beachteten sie aber keineswegs. Sie schienen Riz wirklich nicht zu sehen. Das Buch versteckte ich die ganze Zeit unter meinem Gewand.

In meinem Schlafgemach fand ich etwas Ruhe und schlug die pechschwarzen Seiten auf und studierte den Text. Riz schaute sich in der Zwischenzeit in meinem Gemach um und verschwand zwischendurch in den Wänden. Wo es genau hinging, wusste ich nicht, doch Riz kam immer wieder zurück in mein Gemach.

"Das ist ja faszinierend." sprach ich ganz verträumt zu mir."

"Das stimmt. Und das Death Note verleiht dir unglaubliche Macht. Größer als es ein Mensch sich erträumen kann. Die Macht, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden."

"Warum bringst du ein solch mächtiges Buch in meine Welt?"

"Weil mir langweilig in meiner war. Ich dachte mir, dass es interessant ist, wenn ein Sterblicher wie du das Buch besitzt und dessen Macht nutzt." antwortete mir der so genannte Todesgott. "Es war auch nur Zufall, dass ausgerechnet du das Death Note gefunden hast. Es hätte auch jeder andre Mensch sein können."

"Vielleicht ist es auch kein Zufall, sondern Schicksal. Vielleicht will Gott mich testen und meine Treue zu ihm und zu meinem König."

"Glaube, was du willst. Mir soll es egal sein."

Am nächsten Tag erklärte mir Riz genau wie ich mit dem Death Note umzugehen habe. Aufgrund meiner Neugier musste ich die angeblichen Kräfte des Buches testen und schrieb einen Namen in das Buch. Kurze Zeit später wurde mir berichtet, dass der Mann im Kerker plötzlich gestorben sei. Es war genau der Name, den ich in das Buch geschrieben hatte.

Langsam fing ich an, an der Macht des Death Note zu glauben und übte mich im Laufe des Tages noch einige Male. Immer starb die Person, dessen Namen ich in das Buch geschrieben hatte. Mir gefiel immer mehr der Gedanke, dass ich beeinflussen kann, wer stirbt und wer lebt. Ich hatte die Macht zu entscheiden, wer es wert war zu leben und wer sterben musste. Ich war Gott. So begann meine uneingeschränkte Herrschaft, die ich für meines Gunsten und zu Gunsten meines Königs nutzte.

Langsam wurde ich immer strenger und die Menschen, die mir nicht gehorchen wollten, mussten sterben. So begannen alle mich zu fürchten. Niemand wollte mir im Weg stehen und immer wenn ich einen Spaziergang in der Stadt machte, verbeugten sich die Bewohner und schritten zur Seite. Ich hatte das Gefühl ein König für sie zu sein. Die Feinde meines Königs konnte ich auch töten, ohne das mein König einen Verlust seiner Streitmacht beklagen konnte.

Jeder in meinem Herrschaftsgebiet, der es wagte, sich mir zu widersetzen oder gar versuchte mich zu töten, musste sterben. Meinem Todesgott, Riz, schien es mit der Zeit aber nicht mehr so recht zu gefallen. Er riet mir immer öfter es nicht zu übertreiben und mehr Nachsicht zu zeigen. Immer versuchte Riz mich zu beeinflussen und mich milde zu stimmen. Das störte mich immer und immer mehr.

"Du solltest mehr Nachsicht mit den Menschen haben, Dane." riet mir Riz.

"Warum sollte ich? Sie tun nicht das, was ich von ihnen verlange! Wenn sie mir nicht gehorchen, müssen sie sterben."

"Aber die Menschen haben Angst vor dir. Sie trauen sich nicht mehr in deine Nähe. Sie meiden dich."

"Sie schätzen meine Autorität."

"Sei nicht albern! Sie haben Angst vor dir und dass du sie töten wirst."

"Ihre Angst ist berechtigt. Wenn sie mir und meinem König im Weg sind, müssen sie sterben."

"Seltsame Ansicht. Dabei meintest du doch immer, die Menschen mögen dich und verehren dich. Aber jetzt haben sie nur noch Angst."

"Das ist das selbe! Sie stellen keine Fragen und stehen mir nicht im Weg. Vorher nicht und Dank des Death Note erst recht nicht."

Aber Riz ließ sich nicht so einfach zufrieden stellen und meine Ansicht war ihm nicht recht. Immer wenn er eine Gelegenheit sah, versuchte er mich von meiner Entscheidung abzuhalten. Immer musste ich mir anhören: "Er hat doch gar nichts getan. Warum tötest du ihn?", "Dieser Mensch kann dir doch nicht gefährlich werden. Warum willst du seinen Tod?" und sehr oft "Hältst du das für richtig? Würde dein Gott so etwas tun?"

Riz verstand einfach nicht meine Beweggründe und warum Gott mir das Schicksal das Death Note zu finden geschenkt hatte.

Einmal war ich mit Riz mal wieder nicht einer Meinung und er hatte mir dermaßen widersprochen, dass ich mich nicht mehr zügeln konnte und ihn anbrüllte "Schweig! Ich bin der Herrscher über dieses gebiet und der Besitzer dieses Death Note! ICH entscheide über Leben und Tod! Nicht du und auch nicht Gott!"

Daraufhin verstummte Riz und wandte sich ab. Kurz bevor in durch eine Wand verschwand meinte ich zu vernehmen "Mach was du willst. Es ist dein Leben. Und das ist nur eines von vielen Menschen. Das schert mich nicht." Dennoch bin ich auch nach diesem Vorfall noch jeden weiteren Tag mit Riz aneinander geraten. Egal, was ich ihm antwortete, immer kam ein Widerspruch. Immer kritisierte Riz mich und meine Entscheidungen.

So beschloss ich, dass auch Riz sterben musste. Alles, was ich brauchte um ihn zu töten, hatte ich und so schrieb ich dessen Namen in das Death Note. Aber Riz starb nicht. Obgleich er jedoch wusste, dass ich versuchte ihn zu töten. Wutgeladen kam er auf mich zu und brüllte mich an.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mich töten zu wollen! Ich habe das Death Note in diese Welt gebracht, dass ein Mensch wie du es findet und benutzt. Aber nicht gegen mich! Kein Mensch vermag es einen Todesgott zu töten. Und erst recht nicht mit dessen eigenem Death Note! Wie kann man nur all die Möglichkeiten so einfach wegwerfen?! Ich verstehe euch Menschen einfach nicht!"

Die Augen von Riz wurden Blutrot und schienen zu glühen. Seine langen Finger wurden noch knöchriger und länger. Die ganze Kreatur schien vor Wut fast zu zerbersten. Dann aber riss er mir das Death Note aus den Händen und schrieb einen Namen hinein.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich spürte wie mich meine Kräfte verlassen. Mein Körper wurde immer schwerer und ich vermochte es nicht mehr mich auf den Beinen zu halten. So sackte ich auf meine Knie und mit einer Hand griff ich an meine Brust und mit der anderen drückte ich nach Leibeskräften gegen die Boden um mich noch ein wenig aufrecht zu halten. Doch die Schmerzen in meiner Brust wurden schlimmer und unerträglich.

Ich sah verzweifelt zu Riz, der mich aber nur mit einem hasserfüllten Blick musterte, dass ich dachte, er wolle mir meine Seele aussaugen. Plötzlich durchbohrte mich ein so heftiger Schmerz das ich aufschrie und zu Boden stürzte. Riz allerdings half mir nicht. Überhaupt nicht. So starb ich und meine Seele entfloh aus meinem Körper in eine andere Welt. Aber es war nicht die der Todesgötter, sondern eine ganz andere. Ich glaube bis heute, das dies die Hölle sein muss.

Ich habe die Möglichkeit in meine Welt hinein zu sehen und sehe wie sehr sie sich verändert hat. Überall stehen gewaltige Bauten in denen unzählige Menschen leben. Sie haben Kutschen, die ohne Pferde gefahren werden und Kasten auf denen Bilder tanzen und die sprechen können. Die Welt hat sich verändert. Es sind seit meinem Tod schon einige Jahrhunderte vergangen, aber mir kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass jeder einzelne Tag unendlich langsam vergeht und mir Tag für tag genug Zeit gibt, über meinen schwerwiegenden Fehler nachzudenken.

Nach meinem Tod konnte ich auch sehen, was aus meinem Land und meinem König geworden ist. Nun, sein Königreich ging unter. In nur wenigen Schlachten verlor er zunächst seine Soldaten und zuletzt auch noch sein eigenes leben und sein Reich. Wäre ich nicht so dumm gewesen, hätte ich ihm helfen können. Doch mein Geist war schwach und ließ mich einen unfassbaren Fehler begehen, den ich seit jener Zeit Tag um Tag bereue. Ich glaube das ist die Strafe Gottes. Nur weil ich selbst über Leben und Tod entschieden habe und Gott so seiner Aufgaben beraubt habe, wurde ich mit diesem schrecklichen Schicksal bestraft. Und nichts kann mein leiden lindern oder vergehen lassen. Ich muss für alle Ewigkeit mit meiner Eigensinnigkeit leben und dieses Schuldgefühl auf ewig mit mir herum tragen.

Ich war einmal ein Graf, der seinem König treu war und ein großes gebiet besaß. Aber jetzt bin ich nur eine Seele, die auf ewig verdammt ist und seinen schwersten Fehler Tag für Tag auf dem Rücken trägt. Ich war einmal…

**Ende**


End file.
